


Ghost of an Angel

by KakushiMiko



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And lick everything, Aziraphale likes to experiment, But Crowley is 100 percent into what happens, Clothed Sex, Comic, Discorporated Aziraphale, Fancomic, Fluff and Humor, Ghost Caress, Ghost Sex, I'll fall like Crowley did, If you catch my meaning, In the Sexy Way, It's more like a astral projection, M/M, May look dub-con, Please be gentle with me, Sensitive Crowley, Smut, This is my first comic, Worried Crowley, but it's fine, long comic, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko
Summary: Crowley decides to visit the bookshop like any other day, but today, things will be a little more interesting...My contribution for the Ineffable Temptations kinktober gift exchange!





	Ghost of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatofApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/gifts).

> Here is my contribution for the Ineffable Temptations kinktober gift exchange!
> 
> Hope you like it, Catofapocalypse!
> 
> It was a blast, literally, I was supposed to do an illustration but my giftee asked for ghost-sex for the hardcore option, and that's one my kinks too, so I had to do that one, but then I realise how hard it was to illustrate this kink, so my brain decide to make a small story, and boom! Here is my very first long fancomic and an erotic one too!
> 
> It may look a little dub-con, but I assure you, Crowley is 100% into what Aziraphale does to him, it just gets intense by the end
> 
> So I hope everybody enjoys it as much as I did drawing Crowley's lovely pleasure expression 😈

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing consistency? Clothes physics? Perspective? What is all that? I live on the edge, and I will fall like Crowley did


End file.
